Batting tees are used in baseball, softball and other similar sports to support the ball while it is hit. Batting tees may be used in games by younger players to remove the difficulty of hitting a pitch. Batting tees may additionally be used by players of any age to practice and perfect the player's swing. For example, batting tees allow the ball to be consistently positioned in the same spot to allow the player to practice hitting a particular pitch (e.g., low and away or high and inside).
Various problems exist with batting tees. For example, most batting tees have a hard rubber cup in which the ball is placed. It is common, particularly with younger players, to at least partially hit this cup during the swing. Oftentimes, this results in the batting tee tumbling forward requiring it to be picked up and returned to its desired position. In addition to being a nuisance, the striking of the cup may damage the tee and even cause pain to the batter. Even if the bat only grazes the cup, it may still alter the swing sufficiently to diminish the benefits of practicing of a tee.